


Permission Slip

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Permission Slip

**Title:** Permission Slip  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape/Harry Potter (offscreen), OCs.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg if you stand on your head and squint.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #71: Hogsmeade  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Really, I have no excuse for this.

  
~

Permission Slip

~

Signing the note, Neville handed it to Arthur Frank before glancing over at Bill. “You still need another signature,” he said.

Bill smirked at their son. “Right, so who’s going with you?”

Arthur blushed. “No one.”

“Not even Lily Potter-Snape?” Bill purred.

“Papa!” Arthur was squirming now.

Neville resisted laughing. “Just give it to him,” he advised.

Bill grinned, finally signing the Hogsmeade permission slip, handing it over.

“Must you tease him?” Neville asked once Arthur was gone.

Bill chuckled. “If Snape catches him snogging Lily, teasing will be the least of his worries.”

Neville sighed. Bill had a point.

~


End file.
